


The Dark of You

by Kymera219



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blind!Loki, Blindness, Cursed AU, Halloween Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Loki is blinded by a curse and flees into the forest. When he gets caught in a storm it's up to Thor to rescue himFor the prompt Cursed AU in the Thorki Halloween Week challenge
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	The Dark of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejammys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejammys/gifts), [TalesOfMagicAndChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/gifts), [TheAngryKimchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts).



The storm roiled throughout Asgard, flashes of lightening briefly illuminating the figure stumbling through the forest.

Loki knew it had been a bad idea to flee into the maelstrom, but he just couldn't take it anymore. The whispers and taunts were causing him to drown faster than the rain ever could, so really hiding in the darkness was better.

After all, his entire world was dark now.

*************

It was supposed to be a simple diplomatic mission to Vanaheim. However, some dissidents of the king there thought they could start a war by attacking them during a feast. Thor had been the line of fire when one of the enemies threw a cursed blast, only for Loki to shove him out of way and get hit instead. It left him nearly unscathed except for one thing. 

Loki was now completely and utterly blind.

Óðin and Frigga had brought in their top healers to look at him, but none of them were able to break the curse. Loki had not been able to conquer it either, despite his powers, and that only fueled the feelings of inadequacy that had been brewing long beforehand. He could hear what the servants were saying amongst themselves- that he was weak,useless, a burden that the king should have left on that frozen rock in Jötunheim. It all morphed into a white noise that threatened to drive the God crazy if he didn't run away.

But now Loki was lost, cold, and completely terrified as he stumbled around trying to find shelter. His footsteps were taking him dangerously close to a cliff, and he would have tumbled over the side if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught him. Loki was about to panic until he brought his hands up and felt a familiar stubbled jaw.

"Thor?"

"Loki, thank the Norns I found you, what are you doing out here?!"

He didn’t have an answer except to sob uncontrollably into Thor's chest.

The thunderer bent down to put his arm under Loki's legs, and carried him bridal style to a nearby cave he'd spotted during his search. He sat him down against a wall while he scrounged around for some dry branches. Once he found enough, he used his lightening to start a fire. As soon as it was burning good, he went and sat next to Loki.

"Let's get these wet clothes off of you."

Thor slowly started stripping the layers off of the shivering Trickster, marveling at the pale skin underneath. He'd always thought the other God was beautiful, but here in the firelight, that beauty was overwhelming.

Loki was shivering for a far different reason now. The sensation of Thor's touch caused a heat to spread throughout his body and he couldn't help but lean into it. When a hand cradled his neck and soft lips brushed against his own, that heat became a raging inferno. 

Thor had shed his own clothes as well, and Loki could feel hard muscles under velvet skin everywhere he touched. He reached up and put his arms around his neck, pulling them to the cave floor with the thunderer on top.

"Loki," Thor asked somewhat hesitantly,"are you sure you want to do this?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, always."

"Then, I'm sure."

***************

Loki squinted his eyes as sunlight filtered into the cave's entrance. He and Thor were still tangled in a pile of limbs from the night before, making it impossible to move. He absently noted how the light made Thor's skin even more golden before his brain screeched to a halt.

He could see Thor's skin.

He could SEE.

Something between a laugh and a sob escaped his lips, and it startled the other God awake. 

"Loki? What's happening? What's wrong?!"

"Thor, I can see you....I CAN SEE YOU!"

Thor let out a whoop of joy before squeezing Loki tight and crushing their lips together. When they finally broke apart for air, they were both smiling.

"I love you, Thor."

"And I you, Loki, and I you."

Loki leaned forward and kissed him again, making a silent vow to never let him go.

His love, his light in the darkness...

His Thor.


End file.
